Everyone Needs Revenge
by dannyFANtom99
Summary: Undergrowth comes back for revenge, but decides that Danny is more powerful than Sam. When things get out of hand, The Justice League comes to help. Will Sam be able to save Danny? Or will the world be over run by plants? (Re-Write for 'A New Caretaker')
1. The Return of an Unwanted Ghost

**Hey guys! I'm so excited for this! This is the first official chapter for the re-write of 'A New Caretaker'! Wahoo! This will be extended, but there will be a few changes. **

**1) This will still be a crossover with The Justice League (just thought you would like to know). **

**2) This will be super-ultra-mega extended! **

**3) This will still be rated T, but this version is way more explicit and violent. **

**AWESOMENESS! Oh, and for those of you who are wondering I AM doing is re-write of the sequel also! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I winced in pain as I pulled myself up the bar. We get graded for athleticism? What kind of world to we live in?

"How many was that...?" I gasped for air, exhausted from too much exercise.

"One." Tucker replied in a monotone.

"Ugh, I'll never get my P.E. credits..."

I feel like gravity is pushing down on me, my arms are really sore, and I can barely breathe. I'm WAY out of shape.

"Gah!" I screamed as I fell of the bar.

"Dude, you need to get in shape." Tucker sneered.

"Well, so do you!" I shot back.

"What about that time when I ran the whole block in 5 minutes? You call that out of shape?" Tucker started sounding really cocky.

"Tucker, you were chasing a PDA, actually, a fake PDA, and you ended up with a black eye and a broken arm." I replied slyly.

"You seriously call that out of shape?" Tucker asked me, acting confused.

"Yes Tucker, yes I do." I replied sarcastically, patting his shoulder.

We both burst out in laughter, and headed to the Nasty Burger to meet Sam.

* * *

"Hey Sam!" Tucker shouted across the restaurant.

"Dude, have some class!" I shoved Tucker to the side, and walked over to Sam.

"Hey Danny. So, how was practicing your athletic skills?" Sam snickered.

"You knew?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Oh Danny, you're in so much denial. I got the whole thing on tape!" Sam grinned.

"Lets just order food..." Sam kept laughing while I gave her a bunch of retarded looks.

* * *

"I'm starving!" Tucker moaned.

"Just wait a little, our order should be here any minute." Sam complained about Tucker's whining, until she saw Paulina walking by. Of course, I just had to go all nosebleed over her, so Sam decided to squirt ketchup at my face.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. Sam and Tucker snickered, and I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Well, well, well," Paulina looked over at our table in disgust, "if it isn't the whore and her two little friends." Paulina started to mess with us.

"Well, well, well," Sam started to mock Paulina's voice, "if it isn't the bitch and her jocks. The brainless kids." Sam sneered at Paulina. I could tell that she was pissed, and she started to lose her temper.

"Who do you think you are? Insulting the most popular girl in school? I can ruin your pathetic little life." Paulina is the most popular girl in school, but I really doubt she can ruin somebody's life.

"Well suck my dick Paulina, you can't ruin my life." Sam shoved Paulina's dirty stares to the side, and turned back around to the table.

"So, what were we talking about again?" Sam asked us. I'd never seen her so calm after a fight with Paulina before.

"I dunno, maybe we could talk about how-"

"How much of a bitch Paulina is? I'd love to!" Sam gritted her teeth, and punched the table, leaving a remarkably large.

"Yep, that's the Sam I know..." I sighed, when will those two learn to ignore each other?

"Wait a minute, what the hell is this?" Tucker plucked a weed from where the dent was, and looked at it cross-eyed.

My hands started shaking. Who else could it be? The stupid dumb-ass plant. Undergrowth.

I rushed outside, Sam and Tucker not far behind. Why would this plant think he can beat me? I thought he learned his lesson last time...

"Why are you here?" I sneered; clenching my fists.

"I came for revenge, after that geek used me as a speed bump!" Undergrowth yelled angrily.

Undergrowth growled and smashed some cars, finding some sort of pleasance in our pain and annoyance.

"You will soon regret defeating the growth, because its not the goth girls fate to rule with me this time..."


	2. Urban City

**Hey! Sorry these chapters are so short, I'm working son it! Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

What's wrong with this fucking plant? I thought we taught him a lesson last time?

"What is this fugly plant doing here?" I asked Danny frustrated. I can't believe this plant has the nerve to come back to Amity Park.

"I dunno, but he'll be gone in a matter of minutes..." Danny pulled his hands back, then released them forwards, freezing Undergrowth. Although right afterwards, he broke out of the ice that coated him.

"Do you think your pitiful ice rays can stop me? I'm way stronger this time, and the world will be mine!" Undergrowth slurped, then started wrapping one of his vines around me.

"Ah, the old caretaker, so vulnerable, yet so foolish and powerless. I don't want you, anymore..." Undergrowth hissed, then used the vine to shove me into a nearby car.

Ouch.

"Sam!" Danny yelled. He rushed over to me, reaching his arms out to help me up. I struggled a little, but I put the thought of bruises, scrapes, and bloody cuts in the back of my head, and lifted myself up.

"Yay! I can finally get away from all the slimy shit!" I cheered. But wait...if he doesn't need me, then is he going solo? Or is he taking in someone else? But who?

"It is not shit as you call it that I possess! I posses nature and the growth!" Undergrowth sneered. Danny, Tucker, and I couldn't help but chuckle at his language.

"What's so funny fleshdwellers?!" Undergrowth snapped, cocking his head.

"Nothing!" Danny, Tucker, and I said hastily, in unison.

"Well, it's time that I shall take my new caretaker..." Undergrowth chuckled evilly.

"New?" Danny asked confused, "who would this, 'New Caretaker' be exactly?"

"Well, it's very funny that you ask of it..." Undergrowth started up a maniacal laugh, and slipped a vine into Danny's sleeve without him noticing, "it's you."

I was about to warn him, but it was too late. The vine slipped inside his body, and he screamed. He screamed bloody hell I tell you. It was like the time he stepped into the ghost portal, only worse. He fell to the ground on his hands and knees, and a little smoke filled the area around him. As the smoke disappeared, he was gone. Gone! What has that fucking plant done?

"What did you do to him?!" I screamed in fear.

"Just...some improvements." Undergrowth cackled.

I turned around to see Danny standing right behind my shoulder. I jumped back and screamed a little, but he didn't budge. But he looked...different. He had a dark green and black HAZMAT suit, and dark green eyes, without pupils. His black raven locks fell down onto his face, and he stared at me, for what felt like hours. I couldn't help but give him a longing look. I know that Undergrowth did something to him, and I'll probably never get him back...

"Join me Sam." Danny tried to persuade me.

"What?" I mumbled to myself. I can't believe how idiotic this is.

"Rule with me, Sam. I don't want to be alone, fighting off all of these...disgusting creatures." Danny sneered.

"Danny, you're a human. You're insulting yourself." I crossed my arms.

"Just join me Sam!" Danny yelled. He leaned in towards me as I gave him weird looks, and he kissed me. This dude fucking kissed me? At a time like this? What the hell? I pulled away from him, and lifted my hand up.

**_SMACK!_**

That felt good.

I sighed, and ran away. I'm surprised that Undergrowth didn't stop me. I dragged Tucker with me, and we ended up in the FentonWorks lab.

"What the hell is going on?!" Tucker screamed and started pacing frantically.

"I...I don't even know..." I spaced out, dumbfounded. What did just happen anyway?

"All I know is that we have to get help. But who, Tucker? WHO?!" I yelled, shaking his shoulders aggressively. He wide eyed me, astonished my how much I was freaking out.

"Uh...I dunno? Maybe Clockwork?" Tucker shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan!" I screeched in joy. I squeezed Tucker while hugging him, but I released once he started gasping for air.

"Let's go!" I started to pull Tucker into the portal, but somebody held us back and turned us around to face them. I started to massively shake.

"Not so fast..."


	3. Uncontrolled to be Controlled

**I'm sorry this chapter is really short, I kinda have writers block with this story so...don't expect an update too soon.**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Not so fast..." I heard a voice sneer. Shaking, Tucker and I turned around to realize it was Danny.

"What are you doing here?" Tucker spat, crossing his arms and shifting his position.

"Me? Oh, I just thought that I'd have a little fun with you two, that's all." Danny smirked, then motioned Tucker to fight him. Tucker merely tried to refuse, but he got pulled into a huge fight with Danny. What the hell was he thinking?!

Tucker pulled out an ecto-gun, and shot Danny right in the middle of his stomach. He flew all the way across the room, until he came to a halt as he slammed into the wall. All of the bottles shattered on top of him, and the chemicals spewed out like lava. But it seemed to be working...his eyes are starting to fade back into a neon green, and I stood there silently.

"W-what happened?" Danny stuttered. He rubbed the back of his head, which was probably throbbing in pain by now.

"You were controlled by Undergrowth," I started as a tear rolled down my face, "I thought I'd never see your normal self again..." I ran over to Danny, and I hugged him. He looked pretty astonished, and he just stood there wide-eyed.

"Are you okay, Danny?" I asked; concern dripping off of my face.

"I was...controlled?" Danny's mouth hung open, and his face remained blank.

"Yes, but Danny, it's not that big of a-"

"I'm going to fuck that dumbass plant up!" He yelled, clutching his fists. His eyes were strangely glowing red in anger.

"D-Danny? Your eyes...they're red..." I stuttered. I don't think I've ever seen Danny this mad before...it's kind of scaring me. And I NEVER get scared.

"Sam! I have no time or any of your-wait, did you say...red?" Danny looked into a nearby mirror, and jumped back a few feet.

"What the hell?!" He screamed, "if that fucking plant did this, I swear to god I will cut his-"

"OKAY, that's enough Danny. Um, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while...I lo-"

"You will do what to this plant now, Daniel?" I was interrupted by Undergrowth slamming through through the wall, crushing all of its content.

"Uh...er...nothing! I was talking about...this venus fly trap! It, ate too many flies?"

"Ah...clueless ghost child...you are one pitiful human, yet, you are so powerful and needy to this dump of a town. People need you to save them...an that's exactly why I need you..." Undergrowth snapped his fingers, then Danny's head bowed, and his body collapsed to the ground, almost lifelessly.

"W-what did you do to him?" Tucker stuttered; hands shacking, voice cracking.

Undergrowth did nothing but smirk as Danny rose from the ground, and raised his head upwards. He had a freakish complex; dark green eyes, pale skin, and an evil grin.

"Get them." Danny said evilly, motioning vines towards Tucker and I. Danny's tone was deep, dark, and scary, which really scared the hell out of me.

Vines crept towards us slowly, and I could feel Tucker trembling from a distance. We slowly backed up, trying to avoid them. But for one of us, it was too late...


End file.
